Faberry Hunger Games
by faberryr
Summary: Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray son tributos para los juegos de hambre.
1. Chapter 1

Ya era el tercer día desde que los juegos habían comenzado. Rachel se escondía asustada rogando que nadie pudiera encontrarla, no había comido nada desde que los juegos comenzaron pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ella sabia que no se atrevería a matar, el simple pensamiento le daba escalofríos. Rachel pensaba que seria lo que haría si estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte preguntadose si sus instintos podrían mas que sus valores cuando oyó pasos cada vez mas cerca y miro alrededor pudo sentir como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba tanto que podía escuchar sus latidos. Fue cuando vio a una chica no muy lejos de donde se hallaba no pudo reconocerla pero no se iba a arriesgar a que fuera alguien del distrito uno o del distrito dos los había visto en las practicas y sabia que no dudarían un segundo en matarla. Rápidamente se paro y trato huir solo que en un mal movimiento se tropezó con una rama y termino cayendo haciendo demasiado ruido.

- Por favor no me lastimes dijo Rachel sabiendo que era imposible que la chica no la hubiera oído. La chica saco un cuchillo para defenderse reconociendo a Rachel inmediatamente.

-Doce... dijo la chica haciendo que Rachel volteara a verla perdiendose en los ojos color avellana de esta sintiendose a salvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo hasta que su mirada se poso en el cuchillo que apuntaba hacia ella. Rachel temblo y cerro los ojos preparandose para lo peor pensando que amenos lo ultimo que había visto eran los ojos de aquella chica lo que le dio un poco de redención. La chica se dedico a observar a Rachel sin atreverse a atacarla había matado antes pero era diferente no solo por el hecho de que Rachel no la estaba atacando si no por que sentía una extraña conexión con ella desde el primer día que la vio, ella pensaba que quizás era por que le recordaba a alguien pero no podía recordar a quien le recordaba quizás era algo mas fuera lo que fuera la chica se había decidido por evitar a Rachel no quería relacionarse con nadie después de todo solo hay un sobreviviente y las cosas eran muy difíciles para añadir culpa si mataban a alguien con quien se había encariñado. En verdad le dolía ver a la pequeña morena tan indefensa tendida en el suelo rogando por su vida que al parecer en ese momento estaba en sus manos. Rachel no confío en su voz solo asintió y puso sus manos arriba para mostrarle que no tenia nada con lo que defenderse. La chica estudio a Rachel por un momento antes de decidirse por bajar su mano.

-Abría apostado que tu serias una de las primeras en caer, como has llegado tan legos sin un arma?

-No lo se supongo que tengo suerte contesto Rachel nerviosa hasta que vio una herida en la pierna de la chica rápidamente dirigió su mano hacia su mochila con intenciones de sacar su medicina, la chica lo malinterpretò y subió el cuchillo nuevamente su mano temblaba mientras se acercaba a la morena que estaba tan concentrada intentando encontrar la medicina que no se percato de la cercanía de la rubia.

-Dejame ayudarte dijo Rachel con una tierna sonrisa tratando de ganarse la confianza de la chica que la miro sorprendida después de todo nadie se comportaba como Rachel lo estaba haciendo rápidamente bajo su mano avergonzada al ver lo que Rachel sacaba de su mochila.

-por que querrías ayudarme? pregunto confundida después de todo estuvo apunto de matarla segundos antes o eso creía aun que muy dentro ella sabia que no se hubiera atrevido a arrebatarle la vida a Rachel que le hacia sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido quizás los juegos me están volviendo loca pensó.

-No quiero estar sola...nos...nosotras podríamos ser amigas...dejame empezar me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry...y como tu ya sabes soy del distrito doce...amo cantar lo hago todo el tiempo...la gente dice que hablo demasiado pero creeme con el tiempo te acostumbraras y con un poco de suerte te gustara...aun que para ser franca creo que no hablo como solía hacerlo desde que los juegos comenzaron...confía en mi no te lastimare dijo Rachel tímidamente algo le decía que podía confiar en la rubia que mordio su labio inferior para luego asentir despacio se sentía culpable por lo que pudo haber cometido sentía que no se merecía que Rachel la tratara así.

-Quinn distrito 5. Fue todo lo que Quinn se atrevió a decir después de todo ni ella misma sabia quien era, Rachel le sonrío y Quinn le correspondió la sonrisa era lo mas cercano a una conversación que Quinn había tenido en meses.

- amo ese nombre va bien contigo...dejame ayudarte dijo Rachel nuevamente Quinn asintió para luego sentarse junto a Rachel que empezó a inspeccionar la herida de Quinn.

-Wow se ve mal dijo Rachel antes de esparcir la medicina en la herida con sumo cuidado lo ultimo que quería era causarle mas dolor a la rubia. Quinn se tenso al contacto sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda cerro sus ojos tratando de relajarse mientras pensamientos impuros pasaban por su mente en el pasado se hubiera regañado a si misma después de todo sus padres eran muy religiosos y practicaban su religión ahora prohibida en secreto. Pero ahora no tenia nada que perder sentía que su vida y su dignidad habían terminado en el momento que su nombre salió para ser un tributo. Después de todo tener pensamientos pecaminosos no se comparaba a tener que matar a alguien.

-Es mas difícil de lo que pensé dijo Rachel sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos causando que se ruborizara pensó que era injusto pensar así de una persona tan pura y mas aun de una persona que la estaba ayudando pero Rachel le parecía tan hermosa que le era imposible no pensar en ella de esa manera, Rachel la miro confundida y ella movió la cabeza tratando de sacar los pensamientos impuros.

- Apenas y salí de la carreras alcanzo a decir antes de gemir de dolor aspirando fuertemente.

-Rompe la tela si lo necesitas dijo un poco desesperada al ver como Rachel se complicaba la vida al no romper el pantalón esta asintió tratando de no ruborisarse mientras rompía la tela del pantalón exponiendo mas piel de Quinn que a pesar de la herida aun tenia unas piernas perfectamente delineadas, Rachel continuo esparciendo la medicina aun y no pudo evitar acariciar el muslo de Quinn antes de retirar su mano acto que Quinn paso por alto creyendo que era su mente jugando juegos aun.

- Mejor? Quinn asintió para luego apoyarse en el árbol detrás de ellas en verdad estaba agradecida el dolor había bajado inmensamente hasta que miro su herida.

- Mierda dijo contemplandola no podría correr si alguien las atacaba.

- Que pasa? pregunto Rachel asustada viendo a Quinn directamente a los ojos.

- En verdad se ve mal no había tenido una oportunidad para ver la herida...siento lo del chico de tu distrito dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel que desvío la mirada cuando menciono al chico de su distrito detestaba como la gente solo recordaba los distritos y no los nombres la hacia sentir como mercancía en vez de persona.

- yo también lo siento dijo antes de que sus tripas crujieran.

-lo siento dijo nuevamente solo que ahora refiriendose al sonido que había producido Quinn levanto una ceja antes de sacar su mochila y hurgar por ella sacando un pedazo de pan.

- Toma dijo tendiendo el pedazo de pan con una sonrisa Rachel sonrío pero negó con la cabeza.

- No es tu comida...yo estoy bien no te preocupes...he estado mas hambrienta tu lo necesitas mas estas herida...

- Tomalo...parece que te desmayaras de hambre Quinn la interrumpió tendiendo el pedazo de pan nuevamente Rachel suspiro.

- solo si tu comes también contesto haciendo que Quinn riera

- tu eres una de las testarudas. verdad? Bromeo antes de romper el pedazo de pan en dos dandole a Rachel la mitad mas grande que no pensó dos veces en tomarlo para darle una gran mordida no supo si era por que tenia hambre o por que el pan era realmente bueno pero le supo exquisito. Rachel le agradeció a Quinn con la mirada mientras ambas comían tranquilamente era algo extraño pero el silencio no las hacia sentir incomodas era como si se conocieran de años y hablar no fuera necesario para expresar lo que sentían. Se dedicaron a obserbarse mientras que creían que la otra no veía un par de veces sus miradas se entrelazaron haciendo que ambas se ruborizaran por haber sido cachadas en el acto. La distancia entre ellas comenzó a hacerse mas pequeña ninguna de las dos se percato de esto hasta que sus hombros chocaron. Quinn estaba a punto de decir algo cuando oyeron el cañón. Rachel se paro rápidamente asustada sabia que debería sentirse aliviada al escuchar el cañón pero en realidad solo la hacia sentirse mas nerviosa. Quinn noto el nerviosismo de esta y sujeto su mano para darle un ligero apretón.

-Quien fue esta vez? pregunto Rachel tratando de no llorar al contrario de la mayoría de los participantes ella si se preocupaba por el bienestar del resto y se sentía culpable por cada muerte que pasaba sabiendo que no había hecho nada por ayudar.

- Supongo que lo averiguaremos esta noche...quizás deberíamos irnos de aquí. dijo Quinn poniendo lo que sobraba del pan en su mochila antes de pararse lentamente tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su pierna.

- pero a donde vamos? pregunto Rachel nerviosa esconderse no era su arte realmente se estaba preguntando lo mismo que Quinn como era posible que siguiera con vida había sido bastante descuidada quizás simplemente no era un objetivo después de todo parecer de las mas deviles si le había dado bastante ventaja.

- Me dirigía a mi escondite esta a solo unas millas para arriba contesto Quinn confiada haciendo que Rachel se relajara un poco aun que no podía dejar de apretar la mano de Quinn dejando que sus nervios se notaran.

- Vamonos entonces. Quinn apreto la mano de Rachel tratando de darle confianza para empezar a caminar rumbo a su guarida.

- Esta bien no he visto ni oído a nadie halla arriba. Rachel no pudo evitar observar a Quinn detalladamente durante el recorrido dandose cuenta de lo hermosas que era la luz del "sol" se reflejaba en su rostro haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de un verde claro cada fracción en su rostro era perfecta ante los ojos de Rachel que recordó la historia que Puck su mejor amigo le había contado años atrás. Era la historia de un ángel que Puck le había contado el día que se despidieron tratando de calmarla dandole falsas esperanzas haciendole creer que volvería y que todo mejoraría. Puck había sido seleccionado para los juegos, ese año fue el único en el que Rachel se atrevió a mirarlos suplicando que su amigo pudiera volver. Desafortunadamente Puck fue uno de los primeros en morir sobreviviendo solamente hasta el segundo día. Rachel había visto a su amigo no solo morir sino tan bien matar pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos desaparecer mientras mataba a su primera víctima ella pensó que ese fue el momento en el que Puck murió y no cuando fue atravesado por una flecha para luego ser matado a golpes. Era injusto a la vida no solo le había bastado con arrebatarle a su amigo si no hacerla ver el sufrimiento de este antes de morir eran imágenes que aveces regresaban mientras dormía. Rachel podía ver a su amigo morir frente a ella tratando desesperadamente de acercarse mientras otros chicos golpeaban a su amigo salvajemente Rachel solo era capaz de acercarse cuando ya no había nada que hacer para contemplar a lo que parecía era su amigo ya que era irreconocible empezando por su nariz rota la sangre que cubría casi por completo su piel estaba desgarrada dejando ver parte del interior de su rostro que tenia marcas de rasguños solo dejando sus ojos abiertos para que Rachel pudiera reconocerlo. Rachel intento sacar esas imágenes de su mente para mejor recordar la historia del ángel que Puck le había contado en ese entonces Rachel no se había podido hacer una imagen de tal ser pero ahora estaba segura de que si los ángeles existieran se verían exactamente como Quinn.

- Eres hermosa Rachel dijo sin darse cuenta haciendo que Quinn dejara de caminar por un momento sonrojandose para luego seguir caminando con una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias eres bastante atractiva tu misma, doce.

- Gracias pero no me llames doce llamame Rachel...me hace sentir mas cerca de casa contesto Rachel sonrojandose. Quinn mordio su labio y murmuro un lo siento antes de continuar caminando estaba haciendo lo que se había prometido no haría durante los juegos estaba creando un lazo uno que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban sentía fuerte no sabia lo que pasaría pero si de algo estaba segura es que no dejaría que algo le pasara a la pequeña morena.

- Para mi es difícil sentirme en casa en un lugar como este dijo después de unos segundos de silencio que se le hicieron siglos Rachel asintió.

- Lo se a mi también...pero trato de n... Rachel fue interrumpida por el cañón no había ruido que detestara mas que ese ya que le recordaba donde se hallaba y a lo que se estaba afrontando a pesar de estar lejos de lista en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber seguido el consejo de Puck y entrenar así amenos podría defenderse y mas importante podría defender a Quinn que estaba herida.

- Dios...eso me vuelve loca dijo Rachel después de escuchar el cañón, Quinn miro arriba y suspiro tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que pasaba cuando oía el cañón cosa que le era muy fácil antes de encontrarse con Rachel.

- Están cayendo muy rápido hoy... dijo soltando la mano de Rachel para mover algunos arbustos y exponer la entrada a una cueva. Quinn hizo un gesto con la mano para que Rachel pasara primero Rachel entro inmediatamente causando a Quinn gracia Rachel en verdad era rápida cuando estaba asustada. Rachel volteo al escucharla reír no entendía lo que le causaba gracia a Quinn pero su risa era contagiosa y comenzó a reír esperando a que Quinn entrara en la cueva. Quinn miro alrededor para estar segura que nadie las observaba antes de meterse a la cueva poniendo las ramas en su posición inicial para luego sentarse sujetar una piedra y hacer dos lineas en la pared de la cueva, alado de otras siete. Rachel la miro con atención mientras lo hacia mirando con delicadeza las lineas para luego contarlas no comprendiendo lo que significaban.

- Que es eso? que significan las lineas? pregunto con curiosidad.

- Los tributos muertos, es mi forma de seguir la cuenta de cuantos de nosotros quedamos dijo encoguiendose de hombros para luego poner la roca en el suelo.

- Entonces nueve abajo...tu...tu ya has matado a alguien? pregunto mirando hacia el suelo no quería pensar en el simple hecho de que alguien como Quinn se viera forzado a matar. Quinn se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida por un largo tiempo no fue hasta cuando sus ojos se encontraron cuando mordio su labio para desviar la mirada avergonzada y asentir, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar por que ella no se había dado la oportunidad para hacerlo no le iba a dar a la capital ni una sola de sus lagrimas no se lo merecían. Rachel la abrazo fuertemente y Quinn no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos otra regla que no había podido cumplir y de nuevo era culpa de Rachel.

- No fue tu culpa...se que no matarías a nadie si no fuera necesario...de ser haci yo ya no estaría aquí. Dijo Rachel acariciando su espalda Quinn la abrazo fuertemente y absorbió su olor era increíble que Rachel oliera tan bien después de tres días en los juegos luego acaricio su cabello para impregnar su aroma era tan suave que siguió jugando con el tratando de que la culpa se fuera, si Rachel solo supiera que pensé en matarla no pensaría lo mismo de mi pensó Quinn. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ella no merecía ganar los juegos sus manos ya estaban impregnadas de sangre y si ella ganaba significaría que Rachel devia morir y ella simplemente no lo podía permitir Rachel tenia que ganar los juegos era la única que lo merecía y si para eso tenia que dar su vida lo haría con gusto.

- F...fue Jessy? pregunto Rachel con miedo en los ojos después de todo el la había ayudado en todo el entrenamiento y se habían convertido en amigos íntimos a pesar de que Jessy solía molestarla cuando vivían en su distrito.

- Jessy? pregunto Quinn confundida separandose de la pequeña morena para mirarla si algo le dolía mas que la herida en la pierna era el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de Rachel.

- e..el chico de mi distrito? dijo Rachel en un susurro viendo a Quinn directamente a los ojos necesitaba saber la verdad. Quinn miro hacia otro lado para asentir lentamente no quería ver la cara de desilusión que estaba segura Rachel tendría en ese momento. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos para luego separarse de Quinn no podía creerlo simplemente era imposible debió haber visto mal Quinn no se atrevería a matar a Jessy simplemente no lo podía creer.

- Tu...t...tu lo mataste Rachel dijo mientras lagrimas silenciosas se derramaban bajo su cara. Quinn alfin se atrevió a mirarla arrepentida.

- L...lo siento me salto por detrás y yo...yo no tuve otra opción Quinn dijo honestamente. Rachel se tapo la cara con las manos para empezar a llorar estaba con la asesina de su amigo que diría Jessy si supiera de eso seguramente no lo aprobaría. Quinn se acerco a Rachel mirando al suelo detestaba el hecho de que Rachel llorara y mas aun que fuera su culpa. En verdad estaba arrepentida si era una asesina pero no por decisión propia si no por sobrevivencia Quinn suprimió las ganas de vomitar al recordar lo ocurrido para tomar las manos de Rachel y descubrir su cara.

- Rachel..lo siento lo ultimo que quería era causarte daño yo...

-No me toques! dijo Rachel agresivamente el dolor por la perdida no la estaba dejando pensar lógicamente.

-Rachel... dijo Quinn en un murmuro al ver su rechazo sintiendo algo húmedo en su cachete al parecer estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que comenzó a llorar. Rachel se sentía traicionada sabia que no era culpa de Quinn pero aun así sentía que estaba defraudando a Jessy. Quinn suspiro para luego acariciar el cachete de Rachel limpiando sus lagrimas.

-No...no. fue lo único que dijo Rachel antes de pararse y salir corriendo cuando Quinn reacciono la chica ya estaba afuera de la cueva.

-Rachel! vuelve grito desesperada mientras intentaba perseguirla pero el dolor en su pierna no le dejaba solo podía ir a la mitad de la velocidad a la cual Rachel iba. Si Rachel savia hacer algo en esos juegos era ser rápida.

-Rachel! continuo gritando sin importarle que pudiera atraer a algún enemigo solo le importaba la seguridad de Rachel sabia que no estaba armada. Quinn nunca se había sentido tan desesperada sentía que cada segundo que perdía podía significar la muerte de Rachel se sentía estúpida por no haberla parado a tiempo por no haberle mentido pero Rachel merecía la verdad y Quinn no se la iba a ocultar. Intento seguir el rastro de la pequeña ignorando el dolor en su pierna que cada vez se hacia mas presente. Los minutos se hicieron horas y Quinn aun no tenia idea de donde Rachel estaba el no haber escuchado el cañón la tranquilizaba un poco pero le preocupaba que empezaba a oscurecer y no se atrevía a ir muy lejos pensando que quizás Rachel la buscaría y no la encontraría. Después de considerar sus opciones decidió regresar a la cueva rogando que Rachel se hallara ahí había llorado tanto que ni siquiera tenia nuevas lagrimas para derramar y no eran por el dolor en su pierna, sentía que algo le faltaba sentía que alfin tenia una razón para estar en los juegos, cuidar a Rachel pero al parecer estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. No lograba comprender como en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado tanto con una persona, ella solía ser el tipo de persona que solo utilizaba a los demás para sobrevivir aprovechando su belleza para así jugar con los sentimientos de los demás fingiendo que los quería solo por un poco de comida. Pero con Rachel era diferente no solo por el hecho de que mas bien ella era la que le había dado comida si no por que ella le daba esperanza. El saber que había alguien en los juegos que aun no había matado a nadie y probablemente nunca lo aria, y el como la había ayudado a pesar de que ella tenia ventaja ahora que lo pensaba incluso si Rachel no tenia una arma pudo haber aprovechado de la herida de esta para le hacia creer un poco en la humanidad y la hacia querer ser mejor persona Quinn hubiera dado todo por haverla conocido en una situación diferente. Quinn se sentó y trato de calmarse al ver que Rachel no se hallaba en la cabaña pero su preocupación solo subía se maldijo a si misma por haber dicho la verdad pero simplemente no había sido capaz de mentirle a Rachel que merecía la verdad. Comenzó a llover y Quinn se río sarcásticamente seguramente habían hecho que lloviera para que la escena fuera mas dramática pero no le importo que le estuviera dando lo que quería a la capital no se metería en la cabaña hasta que viera un rastro de Rachel y si no llegaba estaba decidida a buscarla hasta encontrarla. Levanto su dedo de en medio hacia la cámara para expresarle su desagrado a la capital después de todo no podían ponerla en peor situación de la que ya estaba. Luego cerro sus ojos y comenzó a rezar cosa que no había hecho en años `por favor que este bien te lo suplico que regrese conmigo` repetía en sus plegarias cuando escucho el cañón y sintió que su corazón se detenía.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel corrió lo mas rápido que pudo mientras lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Quinn, aun no podía creer que la persona que la había alimentado era la misma persona que había matado a su único amigo en los juegos. Rachel sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y se apoyo en un árbol cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Quinn, cerrando los ojos para relajarse pero tuvo que inclinarse para vomitar todo lo que había comido que por suerte no había sido mucho. Se maldijo así misma por confiar tanto en las personas ya que incluso en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era regresar a la cueva y pedir disculpas por salir corriendo. Pronto no fue solo el dolor de saber quien era la asesina de su amigo si no la preocupación por saber si Quinn estaba bien lo que la llevo a caminar en círculos eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar en lo que podía hacer. Trato de reprimir las ganas de tomar agua era culpa de sus padres, siempre que ella estaba triste ellos le daban un baso de agua para tranquilizara, la situación llego a tal punto que Rachel no savia si estaba triste o tenia sed, ella siempre pensaba que era por que estaba triste pero esperaba que solo fuera que tenia sed en ese momento era un poco de ambas. Al recordar a sus padres sonrío tristemente recordando el día que los separaron, a pesar de ser ella la mas aterrada de los tres se mostró fuerte quería que su despedida fuera algo agradable cuando ellos lo recordaran en ves de algo doloroso, así que decidió cantarles una canción. Ella siempre pensó que las canciones transmitían mas que palabras secas. Quizá si Quinn me hubiera cantado una canción me hubiera quedado pensó riendo suavemente para luego sacudir su cabeza eso de hablar sola se le estaba haciendo una costumbre y no era una que le agradara pero amenos la ayudaba a distraerse un poco. Comenzó a oscurecer y ella aun no se decidía por lo que tenia que hacer mientras su culpa crecía y su mente empezaba a jugar escenarios terroríficos en los que Quinn era lastimada por su culpa después de todo quizás Quinn estaba mejor sola, Rachel no quería ser un estorbo y se alegraba un poco por haber dejado su mochila ya que así Quinn podría usar la medicina que sobraba. Por raro que le pareciera lo único que quería era que Quinn fuera la ganadora era la única que le parecía merecedora del triunfo, estaba segura de que Quinn era una buena persona que por desgracia había sido escogida como tributo. Se había dedicado a observarla mientras practicaban, pudo notar como esta se excluía de los demás concentrada solo en ella, Jessy como la mayoría pensaba que Quinn era egoísta al solo centrarse en ella. Rachel pensaba lo contrario que Quinn no era una hipócrita que fingiría ser tu amigo para después apuñalarte por la espalda, lo podía notar cuando Quinn tomaba las armas, ya que a pesar de la seguridad que mostraba al hacerlo Rachel podía notar el miedo que Quinn tenia para realmente usarlas contra alguien ya que cuando entrenaban en equipo Quinn no se atrevía a usar mas fuerza de la necesaria por miedo a lastimar a su contrincante. Rachel cachaba a Quinn mirandola de ves en cuando haciendo que Rachel se perdiera en sus ojos avellana que le mostraban mucho miedo pero al mismo tiempo la tranquilizaban, ella savia que esos ojos no eran los de una asesina. Rachel siempre le sonreía en esos segundos tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien pero Quinn rápidamente desviaba la mirada, ella no se molestaba cuando esta no le regresaba la sonrisa la comprendía savia que Quinn solo se estaba aislando para no crear lasos que luego se vería forzada a romper. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como un grupo de chicos se aproximaba a donde ella se hallaba hasta que uno de ellos la sujeto por detrás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Valla doce si que eres inútil dijo haciendo que Rachel se tensara mientras el resto del grupo reía.

- solo acaba con ella dijo la voz de una chica que parecía entretenida, el chico que la sujetaba por la cintura la giro para verla directo a la cara. Rachel abrió sus ojos como platos al percatarse de que se trataba del chico del distrito dos Karofsky.

- Pero si es bastante bella replico el chico haciendo pucheros Rachel desvío la mirada sintiendo nauseas la chica rodó los ojos y se sentó en el suelo mientras otros tres chicos miraban a Rachel con sonrisas que hicieron la hicieron temblar, tambien los reconoció enseguida Kitty del distrito uno, Jacob del distrito nueve, Jake del distrito once y Sebastian del distrito ocho. Rachel abría jurado que entre Karofsky y Sebastian había atracción física lo que le hizo dudar el por que querrían algo con ella, quiso pensar que solo era por que ambos querían tener seguidoras femeninas y no solo masculinos que tuvieran la misma inclinación sexual después de todo la imagen que dabas era una de las cosas mas importantes en los juegos.

- Ey esta es mía yo la encontré dijo el chico guiñando el ojo los otros rodaron los ojos y se sentaron junto a Kitty en el suelo.

-Bien dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo al parecer Karofsky era el líder. Karofsky sonrío y forzó a Rachel a seguirlo hasta un lugar donde no pudieran observarlos. Rachel solo rogaba por que sus padres y sus amigos no estuvieran viendo los juegos no quería que tuvieran pesadillas como las que ella tenia de Puck.

- Enserio quieres hacer esto? dejame recordarte que hay cámaras en todo el lugar y que perderás gran numero de seguidores si te ven haciendo algo tan horripilante como lo que intentas hacer. dijo Rachel tratando de buscar la salida fácil para la situación. Karofsky río sarcásticamente empujando a Rachel contra un árbol.

- Eres mas linda cuando mantienes tu boca cerrada dijo sacando un cuchillo alargado poniendolo sobre el cachete de Rachel que se callo inmediatamente asustada.

- Aquí yo pongo las reglas dijo para luego besar su otra mejilla.

- Bueno eso cambia las cosas si tu pones las reglas aquí podrías hacer que todos sobreviviéramos y nadie... Rachel paro de hablar cuando el chico hizo un pequeño corte en su cachete.

-Así me gusta dijo el chico enojado, Rachel detestaba la violencia y confiaba en que siempre había una salida pacifica para todo pero la situación estaba cambiando un poco su forma de pensar, cuando comenzó a llover el chico miro al cielo molesto.

-mierda incluso esto lo arruinan susurro Rachel lo miro tristemente viendo un poco de la poca humanidad que aun le quedaba al Karofsky.

- Solo dejame ir porfavor...di que me escape rogó Rachel la poca humanidad que había podido admirar del chico se desvaneció mientras este sonreía parecía que estaba viendo a alguien completamente diferente de un segundo al otro.

- No lo creo doce.

-Rachel es Rachel! dijo Rachel enojada pero se arrepintió cuando Karofsky la golpeo haciendole caer en seco para después situarse encima de ella, Rachel intento moverse pero le fue imposible.

-Ahora si! dijo el chico mas molesto que nunca no iba a dejar que nadie le levantara la voz, fue cuando escucharon el cañón, Rachel sintió que se congelaba lo había olvidado completamente, no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de Quinn. Karofsky solo volvió a reír, haciendo que la preocupación de Rachel se tornara en ira. No supo de donde saco la fuerza pero empujo al chico lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que este rodara para el lado contrario soltando su cuchillo, Karofsky no tardo en reaccionar y se abalanzo sobre Rachel golpeando fuertemente su estomago. Rachel sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones y su estomago comenzaba a doler pero no le importo lo único que quería era saber era si Quinn estaba bien. Ambos comenzaron a rodar en el suelo intentando ganar un poco de ventaja la lluvia no les ayudaba ya que comenzaban a hacerse charcos de lodo y solo atinaban a darse uno que otro golpe mientras intentaban incorporarse. Rachel no se percato de que se estaban acercando a un barranco hasta que Karofsky sonrío y la abrazo fuertemente para lanzarese hacia el. Rachel grito e intento separarse de el chico pero este se aferraba tanto a ella que ambos terminaron cayendo. Rachel pudo sentir dolor sobre todo su cuerpo mientras su cuerpo golpeaba contra algunas rocas en el camino. Afortunadamente el chico cayo debajo de ella amortiguando el ultimo golpe. Rachel se separo de este asustada al verlo inconsciente, se cuestiono si estaba muerto pero el cañón no había sonado lo que significaba que tenia poco tiempo para huir. Rachel jadeo mientras se reincorporaba pero ignoro el dolor cuando recordó la causa de la pelea, miro alrededor y se impresiono al notar que los acompañantes del chico no venían a ayudarlo al parecer incluso ellos querían desasease de el.

-Quinn susurro desesperada y comenzó el recorrido de regreso a la cueva todo le parecía borroso y el cansancio se hacia cada ves mas presente pero Rachel no podía esperar necesitaba saber que Quinn estaba bien para poder volver a respirar con calma. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo ignorando el dolor que sentía sus heridas eran superficiales pero aun así dolían después de todo Rachel no estaba acostumbrada al dolor no quería pensar en que había obligado a Quinn correr al escapar pensando en el dolor que la chica tuvo que soportar. Lagrimas bajaban por su rostro se negaba a creer que la había perdido si era verdad ya nada tenia sentido prefería que alguien acabara con ella antes de sentir el dolor que quemaba su pecho. Seco sus lagrimas con sus manos para seguir corriendo el aire le faltaba pero ya tendría tiempo para respirar después. Alguien choco con ella por el lado derecho abrasandola fuertemente levantandola del suelo no tubo que girarse para saber que se trataba de Quinn saco aire que no savia que estaba sosteniendo para luego regresar el abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo como si aferrarse a Quinn salvara su vida.

-Nunca escuchaste! nunca! vuelvas a hacer eso dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos para después situar un beso en su frente y ponerla en el suelo. Ambas sentían que podían respirar tranquilas ahora que estaban juntas y se aferraron la una a la otra sin importarles que estuviera lloviendo se dedicaron a estar abrasadas bajo la lluvia por un largo tiempo ninguna se atrevía a decir nada solo encontraban conformidad en los brazos de la otra prometiendose en silencio que nunca mas se separarían amenos no hasta que fuera necesario.


End file.
